An image-forming device includes a consumable item that is used by the image-forming device to form images on sheets of media. Such a consumable item is normally periodically replaced by the user. For example, such a consumable item may be an inkjet cartridge where the image-forming device is an inkjet-printing device or a toner cartridge where the image-forming device is a laser-printing device.
New image-forming devices are commonly sold with a “starter” consumable item. Starter consumable items often have a lower yield (i.e., can print fewer pages) than aftermarket consumable items from the original equipment manufacturer (OEM). However, the inclusion of a starter consumable item with the image-forming device allows the user to make immediate use of the image-forming device, and also demonstrates to the user the quality of OEM consumable items.
In many emerging geographies, sales of image-forming devices and aftermarket consumable items are adversely affected by a practice referred to as “ramping.” Ramping is a practice whereby consumable items that are intended for sale with the image-forming system are removed from the box by resellers, and sold separately. In many cases, the consumable items that are “ramped” are starter consumable items having a lower print yield than typical aftermarket consumable items. The separate sale of the image-forming device and the ramped consumable item results in increased profit for the reseller, but hurts the purchaser/user in several ways. Specifically, the purchaser does not get the complete product for which they paid, because no consumable item is included with the image-forming system. In addition, if a ramped starter consumable item is purchased as a standalone consumable, the user receives a lower yielding consumable item than expected. Further, if a non-OEM consumable item is purchased from the outset, the user is unable to experience and evaluate the quality of OEM consumable items. It would be useful to reduce or eliminate ramping and its associated problems by reducing or eliminating the demand for ramped consumable items.